A photovoltaic module may include multiple interconnected cells, connected in series and/or parallel. A connection assembly may be electrically connected to the photovoltaic module, adjacent to the interconnected cells, to facilitate connection between the photovoltaic module and other electrical components, including, for example, one or more additional photovoltaic modules. Photovoltaic modules may include one or more layers within, which may cause the electrical connection assembly to be more susceptible to corrosion.